This applicant has already filed, as a small and light-weight flowmeter, a mass flowmeter using a rigid band pipe (PTL 1) and a mass flowmeter using an elastic bend pipe (PTL 2). Any of these publications has a disclosure regarding the static pressure compensation and temperature compensation, but has no disclosure regarding the zero point drift compensation.
The mass flowmeter of PTL 3 measures a fluid centrifugal force at a bend pipe end, but has no disclosure regarding the zero point drift compensation.
On the other hand, PTL 4 suggests a method of measuring a blood pressure based on a pulse wave propagation velocity. However, it does not perform a flow rate measurement. Further, PTL 4 uses a specific frequency component of an electrocardiogram to calculate a pulse wave propagation time.